Courage Meets the Mummy
Courage Meets the Mummy is the 7th episode of the Courage the Cowardly Dog Season 2 series. It was originally released January 19, 2001. Plot While helping with the laundry, Courage answers a knock at the door to greet Professor Frith, who found a Mayan pyramid. While there, he accidentally awakened (in a rather humorous manner) and was attacked by the mummy of a long dead baker. The mummy was the baker for a Mayan princess who loved cookies. The pubaa, a royal advisor of the princess, would take the cookies to the princess everyday, but would take some for his own greed. The baker catches the Fubar and is about to tell the princess, but the advisor got to her first. When asked, the pubaa told the princess that the Royal Baker was the one at fault. The princess ordered that the Royal Baker would have his "mouth sewn shut, his eyebrows plucked, and the rest of him mummified". When the professor finished his tale, Courage tries to find a way to protect Muriel and Eustace. Hypnotizing sounded like a good idea, and as such, Courage hypnotized the two into thinking that they were the Mayan Princess and the Pubaa. When the mummy came, Eustace/Fubar told the princess that it was the Royal Baker's fault the cookies were gone. Putting a sign on the mummy's back, saying that he did it, the Mayan Princess/Muriel orders the same thing that had happened to the Mummy many years ago. Thinking quickly before the Mummy could kill Muriel, Courage asks Eustace/Fubar for something to eat for some money. In agreement, the Fubar starts digging in his clothing. Courage moves him, so everybody could see the cookies that the pubaa had taken. The princess demands that his mouth be sewn shut, his eyebrows plucked, and rest of him mummified. In the end, the Mummy goes back to his pyramid, and the others sit down for some cookies. The profeer wakes up, having fallen asleep, and asks what happened to the Mummy. After explaining what had happened, Muriel tells them that she gave the Mummy a new sheet. Eustace asks which one, and Muriel explains the polka-dotted one. Eustace rushes from the house, and in the next scene, we see the Mummy sleeping in the polka dotted sheet, and Eustace tied up in the old bandages yelling at the mummy to give him back his sheet. Trivia * This episode got a few things wrong about the ancient Mayan culture: 1) The Maya did NOT mummify people and bury their corpses in pyramids like the Egyptians or Inca. Mayan pyramids were used for religious rites performed by the living, not for burying the deceased. 2) The interior of the Mayan pyramid in this episode is covered with Egyptian hieroglyphic. 3) The ancient Maya did not, to our knowledge, bake chocolate-chip cookies. An elephant was sleeping as a girl talked to him. The Myan Baker used the lady leg digusie like the Joker did. Category:Episodes